Adult Life
by Stepheyy
Summary: Well the kids of the kids of Tree Hill are growing up and seeming to get into trouble or just need some prental guidance. Watch as the kids of Bruilian, Leyton and Naley along with friends deal with growing up. co-authored with Obessive Princess
1. AN to explain things

Hey everyone this is a new story I'm posting..it's somewhat of a rewrite of a story I had up here a couple of years ago. Sense I only had basic info of the story it's just gonna be made up as I go along it's being co-written by my friend **Obessive Princess.** Let's see here is some info about my story and the first chapter should be posted really soon.

Here is some information I think you guys need to read before reading the first chapter.

**Names** in author notes are gonna be **Bold **other things like Countries are gonna be Underlined and _Languages_ are gonna be _Italic, _mentions of people's **pen names** are gonna be **bold** and **underlined**_._

* * *

Info-One Tree Hill Adult Life crossover with NCIS with mentions of House, Bones and JAG (only required to know One Tree Hill) it will for the most part focus around OTH: Not posted in crossover section because there is not a lot of NCIS to put in. Ages may not line up with the story line for instance Nathan and Haley had Jamie at 18-15 years later they would be 33. I made them a bit younger at 32 but Jamie's still 15 and they still had him at 18.

Some names/lines/plots have been taken from other stories so if you recognize them and don't like it complain to me and if its from the author them self's who don't like it then I will change it. I have changed them around to make them mine. Anyone who wants to complain go ahead. **Matt** is from a story where **Lucas** and **Brooke** did have a kid together and I kinda like that because I had **Lindsey** and he like dated no other woman though out the years that I remember although I do believe that the kid in that story is a girl. The names** Karen**, **Anna**, **Elizabeth** and **Rebecca** are **Lucas**' mom's name along with **Peyton**'s Bio and adopted mom's names so therefore their up or grabs as well.

I chose **Jenny**'s middle name as **Lynne** because it goes good with **Jennifer** but I might be bias on that fact because it is my sister's first and middle name only with out the E at the end of **Lynne** however I do have several friends who have the name **Jennifer** but one of them has the same middle name as well with the E at the end. **Bella**'s name...**Isabella Peyton** if I remember correctly I was told **Isabella** either means **Sawyer **or **Peyton** in _Italian___I believe. If anyone wishes to correct me feel free. If anyone who claims that a name/line/plot idea is theirs I will read your story(ies) to see if it is indeed yours; if it is I will give you credit for the name/line/plot idea at the end of the chapter But that's only IF you CLAIM it and IF it IS yours. I only claim what is mine and the rest get claimed by their original owners I just simply play with what isn't mine.

**Peyton**'s full name **Peytiana** is my own little creation...I'm not sure if it's an actual name or not but if it is it's an awesome name. For the sole reason of this story we're gonna pretend it's a real name and it's___Italian_ I don't have a meaning for it, do I need it? Also the mentions of charcters will most likely not be featured in the story there just strickly there as say a refrance to someone like say** Doctor House **is related to **Jenny Jagielski** or something like that. Not saying they are related though. Warning there will be several people related to eachother or just somehow know them as I like to do in my stories. Some story arc's from shows did not happen for instance** NCIS: Jenny **and **Kate **did not die...**Jenny **did go to that diner however only came out with a couple of gunshot wounds it was covered up and** Kate **well she wasn't in the line of the bullet it was some temp agent there.

If you wanna play someone's love intrest reveiw and say your instrested to be (insert name) love intrest and then I'll pm you back with the details I need.

Oh one last thing I was recently told by _**Obsessive Princess**_ that **Haley**'s middle name is indeed **Bob **which isn't totally weird considering who her parent's are but I'm sticking with the name **Christina** for her because it sounds good and **Haley Bob **will just be a nickname...and now onto the cast info.

* * *

Main Characters One Tree Hill:

Brooklyn Penelope Davis-Baker "Brooke" 32-Julian Parker Baker 35,

Lorelei Hope Baker "Hope" 18,

Caitlin-Anna Mackenzie Todd-Baker "Anna" 16,

Samantha Jade Walker-Baker "Sam" 15,

Keith Matthew Davis-Scott "Matt" 14,

Isabella Peyton Davis-Baker "Bella" year,

Lucas Eugene Scott 32-Peytiana Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott "Peyton" 32,

Jennifer Lynne Jagielski-Scott "Jenny" 18,

Keith Matthew Davis-Scott "Matt" 14,

Karen Rebecca Sawyer-Scott "Becca" 10,

Anna-Elizabeth Charlotte Sawyer-Scott "Ellie" 10,

Penelope Haley Sawyer-Scott "Penny" 3,

Nathaniel Royal Scott "Nathan" 32-Haley Christina James-Scott 32,

Lillian Faith Roe-Scott "Lily" 15,

Jessica Abigail Hardgrove "Jessie" 14,

James Lucas Scott "Jamie" 15,

Ashleigh MiKaela James-Scott "Leigh" 3,

**Main Characters NCIS: **Caitlin-Anna Mackenzie Todd-Haswari "Kate" 32, Aaron Michael Haswari 34, Hannah Adrienne Haswari "Annie" 13, Natalia Zivyah Todd-Haswari 3

**Guest Stars: **Karen Grace Roe, Hardgrove Andrew Michael Hardgrove "Andy", Leroy Jethro Gibbs "Jethro, Gibbs", Anthony Daniel DiNozzo "Tony" 35, Timothy McGee "Tim" 34, Zivyah Adrienne David "Ziva" 30, Jennifer Rosalie Shepard, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Abigail Jaycee Scutio "Abby" 25,

**Mentioned people: **Bones, House and JAG cast

* * *

And that should be it, yes it was a long author's note but I feel it should be said. Well ttfn (ta-ta for now) If anyone got that refance which most of you people should you'll get a shout out in the chapter that is about to be posted at the time of the first reviewer but you must review and only one person gets the shout-out sorry.


	2. The BeginningNaley's day

Chapter one The Beginning

Nathan Scott started locking up the house for the night before going to bed where his wife Haley had gone a hour earlier. Pausing at the downstairs bedroom that held his two cousins he took in five years ago when their parents had decided to move back to New Zealand; he heard laughter. He shook his head smiling and knocked on the door gently and waited for the come in; he walked in and sat at the chair where the two laptops sat turned off for the night(It locked them out at ten pm on weekdays and eleven pm on weekends) and looked at the girls.

"Jessie, Lily lights out it's after midnight so not to late please?" With that Nathan got up and kissed both of their heads before leaving the room and headed upstairs to his son's room and saw that he was sound asleep before moving onto his daughter's room also seeing her sound asleep he went to bed with his wife.

The next morning Nathan was up early to make breakfast for the kids as they piled into the kitchen one by one with sleep still in their eyes, Lily and Jamie were the first two to make it to the kitchen both fifteen-shared the same birthday and born minutes apart Lily being the oldest. Jessie next at the age of fourteen she was Lily's step sister but if you didn't know any better you would swear they were actual sisters because that's how close they were and finally three year old Leigh made it into the kitchen. At three the little girl was just just starting Kindergarten at Tree Hill Elementary school; Jamie, Lily and Jessie all going to Tree Hill High with Jamie and Lily starting grade ten and Jessie starting grade nine. He watched them eat their food for a minute before speaking up.

"So what are your plans for today?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

"Well I plan on heading over to Brooke's to deal with Anna sense she is currently freaking out about her mother's visit; Her mother is flying in at the end of the week with her husband and her two siblings." Lily said as calmly as she could while trying not to laugh at the thought of Anna freaking out over something silly.

"Well Nate I plan on heading down to the beach to work on my tan and I believe Hope and Jenny are joining me." Nate nodded at Jessie and turned to Jamie who was quiet.

"Well dad I think I'm just spending the day at the River Court with Matt working on our skills for the Ravens this year." Nathan nodded; his brother Lucas coached the Ravens and didn't play favoritism's which was a good thing even though he was really popular with the students.

At the age Fifteen Jamie looked like he belonged on the cover of every magazine and still looked just like his uncle as he did when he was little, He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was a little under six foot with Lily catching up to his height. If you didn't know any better you would swear they were the twins and not Ellie and Becca who were fraternal twins.

"Daddy." Leigh said, before taking a large gulp of milk.

"Yes baby?" He asked, laughing at her milk mustache.

"Can I go play with Penny today?" She asked, her toothy smile way too bright for eight in the morning.

"Hmm we'll need to see about that." Came a voice, as Haley stepped into the kitchen, wearing her checkered pajamas and purple robe.

"Mommy!" Leigh hopped down off her chair and ran to her mommy; Haley grinned and picked her up.

"Hello baby girl." Haley said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Did you sleep good?" She asked, setting Leigh back down on the chair.

"Mmhmm!" Leigh nodded, tucking back in to her breakfast. Haley grinned and looked around the table.

"Morning kids." She laughed.

Every morning she would say every one's name, and by the end of it, everyone except her would be finished breakfast, and everyone always teased her about it, so today, she wasn't going to do it. "How are you all?" She asked them, passing by the counter to pour herself some juice. A collaborated number of 'yeah's and 'alright's' came from the table, and Haley made her way to her husband.

"Morning gorgeous." He grinned, as she perched on his knee and kissed him lightly.

"Morning." She grinned, before helping herself to Nathans toast.

"Uh, breakfast table here. Kids present." Jamie frowned.

His mom and dad could be _**SO**_ embarrassing sometimes and to make it worse his mom just laughed at him and then turned the tables around on him.

"Yeah, uh-huh, it wasn't that when parents were present on Saturday night now, was it?" She asked him, with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Jamie blushed and just put his head down groaning.

"Uh, excuse me!" Lily asked, open mouthed.

"Exactly what happened on Saturday night?" She looked to Jamie as he blushed harder; if that was even possible.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Just a date with Sam." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well I guessed that part. What were you and Sam doing?" She asked him.

Jamie stood up and picked up his plate putting it in the sink and rinsing it off before saying.

"I gotta go, I'm meeting Matt soon." He rushed out of the room and up the stairs as the table erupted in laughter.

"So I was thinking." Haley spoke quietly to Nate.

"We're both off work today, maybe we should ask Peyton if Leigh can go play." She bit her lip; waiting in anticipation Nathan smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." He grinned, before looking around to see Jessie and Lily frowning at them.

"Jamie was right, breakfast table, kids present. Please don't." Lily groaned as she too followed Jamie's movements just moments ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lil, I just see me and my husband talking about spending the day alone together for once where no kids or work can bug us." Jessie nodded.

"I'm soo sure Hales." Just as Jessie and Lily were about to leave the room Leigh spoke up.

"Mommy?" Leigh asked her big brown eyes filling with unshed tears.

"You don't love me?" She asked now with tears pouring down her face as Jessie stepped in to do some damage control.

"Hey Leigh don't cry; what you're mommy meant is that she loves me and Jamie and Lily and you more then anything in the world but today she just wants to spend the day alone with you're daddy so that they can give you a a little brother or sister." Jessie said with a wicked grin on her face as Leigh's tears dried up.

"Really Jessie? I can have a little brother just like that?" Jessie nodded the ever so present grin still plastered on her face as she set Leigh down who went running.

Jessie her self then ran out of the room to avoid seeing the glares on her cousins' faces. Haley then sighed and shook her head picking up the house phone and calling her sister-in-law.

"Hey Peyton it's Haley, Leigh here wants to know if she can come over and play with Penny. Well the teens are gone for the day; Nate and me want the day alone. Oh beware your husband's crazy step-sister told Leigh that we're gonna give her a little sibling." Haley sat back and listened to Peyton.

"Yeah it's fine. After I get Jenny out of bed I plan on taking Penny to that new indoor downtown where it's suited for the younger kids afterwords I plan on taking her to Chuck-E-Cheeses for the day what do you think?" Haley thought about it.

"Sound's good. I'll go pack her stuff and get Jamie to take her over sense you guys have Matt this week right?" Haley waited in silence.

"Yeah he's here, he's in the shower though so I think it will work out. So expect your daughter back tired tonight." Haley laughed and said her goodbyes with Peyton and then headed upstairs to get Leigh ready for the day sending her out the door with Jamie twenty minutes later.

Now all she had to do is wait for Jessie and Lily to leave for the day but knowing them they would take forever. An hour later, the kids were gone, after Peyton and Lucas had agreed to Leigh coming over to play with Penny for the day.

"Well, now that they're gone." Nathan turned to look to his wife, after he locked the front door.

Haley grinned and stepped towards him.

"Now that they're gone, what?" She asked him, in a low, sultry voice.

Nathan grinned and reached an arm out towards his wife. Pulling her towards him, he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Now that they're gone." He repeated.

"It's time for us." His hands moved along his wife's precious figure.

"To have a little fun of our own." He grinned and picked her up, one hand at the back of her knees, the other supporting her back, bridal style.

Haley just grinned and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, as he carried her upstairs as he carried her up the stairs Haley leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Well seeing as Jessie told Leigh we're making her a sibling we might as well do it."

As they reached the bedroom, Nathan kicked the door shut with his foot and laid Haley to rest on their bed. removing his own robe, he moved to straddle her. He untied her robe and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers, and he pushed it off her shoulders.

"I love you Nathan Scott." She whispered, as her hands circled his waist, rising higher, until she could completely remove his shirt.

"I love you too Haley James." He grinned, his hands gliding across Haley's abdomen.

"Scott." She whispered.

"Haley James Scott." He pulled her closer as the pair began their journey to ecstasy, a journey that only they would have a memory of.

They spent the whole day in bed only to get up at dinner time to get dressed and cook dinner for the kids as they were expected to be back by dinner time and even though the three teenagers knew what they did all day they wouldn't say anything. After dinner the three teenagers set around doing their chores and just hanging out or playing around with stuff for Jamie it would be Piano, Lily it would be reading and Jessie would be drawing. At Nine Haley and Nathan called them into the family room where they would watch a movie of someone's choosing before going to bed for the night. Leigh being a cute three year old convinced her aunt to let her sleep over for the night so they didn't really have to worry about the movie rating for the night.

It was something Naley started when the girls moved in there to bond as a family and help them all deal with the change. Jessie's mom as far as Haley and Nathan knew died in childbirth so poor helpless Andy was left to raise a baby all on his own until he met up with Karen again and learning of what had happened in the last few years they had decided to give them another chance and ended up getting married when Lily was four and Jessie three. A couple of years ago Andy and Karen had decided that they wanted to move to New Zealand for a couple of years and come back during the summer time. Of course once Lily and Jessie found out they threw fits, so to spar the girls hating them they pulled Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan aside to talk to them.

It was then decided that the girls would move in with Haley and Nathan til they turned sixteen and seventeen then they would give them the house that Lucas was raised in to give them freedom but were still expected to follow everyone's rules. Jessie and Lily thought it was a far deal so they went for it. Now all they had to do was wait two years and then they'd be home free.

Jamie on the other had was a bit jealous but he soon got over it and decided he liked having people his own age in the house and now the three of them acted just like siblings, you would never know the difference that they weren't siblings. Haley was knocked out of head space when Lily shook her shoulder.

"Hales I found a movie. We're gonna watch **The Blind Side** with **Sandra Bullock **remember we saw it in theaters? We don't have it but I borrowed it off Anna so we could watch it tonight sense I know it was my pick." Haley nodded and moved to put the movie in the machine.

After the movie was over it was almost eleven pm so everyone said their good nights and headed off to bed for the night-or at least to their rooms. Haley headed upstairs as Nathan went around checking every door and window making sure they were locked for the night before heading up to join his wife in bed. He was soon asleep with his wife safely in his arms but before he could drift off completely he whispered three words into Haley's ear as she slept.

"Always and forever." Just as he fell asleep completely Haley mumbled the exact same thing; a smile formed on both of their faces as they slept.

A/N: Well that's it hope you liked the first chapter, co-written with Obsessive Princess.

Lots of love xoxo Stepheyy&Obsessive Princess


	3. Leytons Day xD

A/N: Me and Obsessive Princess have a disagreement going on. Is Peyton's hair naturally brown like I think it is? or is it Blonde like Ashh says? As Brooke said once 'come on fake blonde Goldilocks' I think the quote was something like that. **(Hello! ObsessivePrincess here :P when it showed pictures of Brooke and Peyton when they were like ten or something Peyton had blonde hair :D AND Ellie was blonde too hmm, I think someone should settle this for us :P Loves x thanks for reading :P PS. I'm posting this on Stephs profile cause I'm so cool I can hack her. Mwuhahahahahaha! Sub to me and read my other stories too ;) Que Sera Sera and The Affairs of Tree Hill Seniors :P)** What do you guys think?

Chapter two

Leyton's day

Peyton sighed as she walked into Jenny's bedroom to get her up and going for the morning. The eighteen year old loved to sleep in as long as she could but neither Peyton nor Lucas would allow it and make her get up at ten thirty every morning. They didn't sleep long unless they had been out late, when they were her age, and they saw no need to. She had to get out of this habit, since starting the last week of August she was flying out to New Jersey to attend Princeton University, where her dad had dreamed of going.

Jenny was adopted by Peyton and Lucas when she was four, after her father, Jake, died in a ten car pile up going to show Jenny the town where she was born in. After her mom died of cancer and her grandparents being too old to look after her properly, Jake stated that Peyton was to take her and be her mother if she could; if not, Peyton was to make arrangements for her to stay somewhere else. Jake and Peyton had a very memorable history, and he knew, more than anyone, that Peyton was the right woman for the job.

After about five minutes of trying to wake Jenny up, Peyton came back into the room with a glass of ice water and threw it on her causing a loud scream to fill the silent house. Peyton leaned against the wall smirking at Jenny as she sat up and glared at Peyton. She didn't want to have to do that, but sadly, it was usually the only way to get her daughter up.

"Well good morning sunshine it's almost ten thirty time to get up and start your day, your breakfast is on the table getting cold, Keith is out for the day with Jamie, the twins are with Lily down at the beach tanning and I'm taking Penny out for the day along with Leigh, I suggest you make plans for the day. Lucas is hoping for peace and quiet today to actually write something, before he starts planning basketball games for the year." Jenny sighed and nodded pushing her self off her bed and into her en-suite washroom.

This was the norm..'Jenny find something to do...Lucas needs peace and quiet', 'Jenny, go do something else, the kids are watching TV', 'Jenny, can you do the dishes? I'm going to put Penny to bed.', 'Jenny, will you babysit tonight? Thanks honey'. She rarely had a say...but she never wanted to mention anything to Lucas or Peyton. She wasn't their daughter, what right did she have to disrespect the people who raised her? Who took her in? They didn't have to, but they did anyway..probably just because of some dead mans wish. Either way, she was lucky to have a house..there was no way she would question them on it.

Once a week everyone would be thrown out of the house for the day, so that Lucas could actually get some writing done with no distractions or interruptions from the chaos of the house. It wasn't a harsh request it was a small request sense almost all of the kids could go anywhere by them self's. They didn't even have to leave the house they just had to be doing something away from the office so Lucas couldn't get distracted. They had a simple six bedroom house with a playroom and an office on the main floor off to the right of the kitchen.

In truth the twins didn't really have to share a room but Peyton and Lucas thought it would be better since they would have to learn to get along their whole life. Obviously, they would have to find their own identity, so they figured that, once Penny turned ten, they could turn the playroom into Jenny's room, since it would be hardly used at that time and one of the twins would get her old room down the hall from their current room.

It was a fair trade, they even told the girls of their plan and all three of them agreed to it. Of course, Jenny wasn't happy moving rooms, but it was still somewhere to sleep at night. She was used to the younger kids coming before her. Maybe the plan would go through a little faster if the twins started having major fights with each other, but Peyton doubted it.

The twins were like glue; always with each other; they looked a lot alike even though they weren't identical. The only way to tell them apart was hair color. Ellie had Peyton's natural brown hair whereas Becca had her father's blonde hair they both had Peyton's green eyes as well which was really creepy. Brooke would call them the Devil's 2.o.

Peyton shook her head out of her thoughts and headed into the kitchen to get some coffee, where she knew her very hyper three year old daughter Penny was waiting for her. It's almost creepy at how much Penny looked like Peyton at the age of three, already she had a head of curly brown hair that reached her chin.

Walking into the kitchen Peyton was shocked to see Jamie sitting on the counter and Penny and Leigh no where in sight, which meant they were in the play room. Peyton shook her head and pushed Jamie off the counter before walking through the kitchen to the play room and found Penny and Leigh on the floor playing with some dolls that have been laying around the playroom forever. Being the playroom it was messy twenty-four/seven even if someone attempted to clean it up; it wouldn't last long.

"Did you finish your breakfasts?" She asked the girls, one hand on each hip.

Although Leigh had already spent breakfast with her own family, she hadn't eaten much, so Peyton

had offered her some cereal.

The girls looked at each other, grinned, and nodded. Peyton sighed.

"Alright, where is it?" She asked, looking right at the girls.

"PENELOPE!" A scream came from the young girls father, as he hopped into the playroom, almost falling as he did so.

"What did I say about putting cereal in my shoes?" He asked, frowning.

Penny looked up at him with the most adorable eyes possible and said.

"Oops I forgot. Sorry daddy next time I promise I won't ever do it again." Lucas nodded not entirely convinced that she wouldn't do it again.

"Fine I'll let it go for now Penelope but next time if I find cereal in my shoes again you will be grounded clear Missy?" Penny nodded knowing that if her daddy used her full name she was in trouble BIG trouble maybe Jenny would be able to help her get out of it.

Peyton just sighed and shook her head at her husband. She just didn't know what to do with Penny sometimes. She just kissed her husband's cheek and looked back at the two little girls who were off

in their own little world again playing without a care in the world.

"Alright girls you need to eat properly before we leave for the day so kitchen now!" The two girls followed orders and slowly walked into the kitchen where Jamie was sitting talking with Jenny while munching on some dry toast.

"Alright now girls table and this time you two are not allowed to leave the room until your food is finished understand?" The two adorable three year old's nodded and waited for their food to be put in front of them as they started talking to Jamie and Jenny.

"Jamie, Jenny why are you two soooo much older then us?" Jamie and Jenny both stifled laughs as they turned to Peyton to answer it.

"Well girls sometimes mommy's and daddy's like to wait a few years before having more kids and sometimes the gaps in between kids could range between a year or eighteen years. Now enough with the questioning and eat this." Peyton explained as she put two plates down in front of the girls which each held two pieces of toast with cream cheese on it.

Around the younger kids to avoid confusion Jenny often called Peyton and Lucas mom and dad to save them to having to explain something that the kids wouldn't understand until they were older. Each younger kid was told at the age of ten so they would be old enough to understand it.

Two hours later Peyton was out the door with Leigh and Penny off to the water park for the day; Peyton of course still being a little kid in heart went on all the rides with the kids and of course had a blast. She had made the girls go on every ride at least twice; once with her and the second time to take pictures. They had spent the whole entire day there and soon it was dinner time, so she took them to Chuck-E-Cheeses where again they ran around burning off all their energy.

At the end of the night both girls had some how convinced Peyton to let Leigh spend the night so once they parked at Leigh's house the two kids ran into the house disappearing upstairs to Leigh's room while Peyton went and talked to Haley and Nathan. She walked into the living room where she found her brother-in-law Nathan with Jamie her nephew and her three sister-in-laws Haley, Lily and Jessie all playing a game.

"Hey guys." Haley looked up and grinned.

"Hey Peyton where are the girls?" Peyton smirked.

"Upstairs, the girls convinced me for a sleep over do you mind?" Nathan laughed.

"Go have fun you had them all day let us have them for the night. I know their probably tired as hell so give them a bath and put them to bed a little early. Penny can easily fit into Leigh's clothes go relax for the night." Peyton nodded and bid everyone a goodnight and headed home.

Once she got home she took a quick shower and dressed before heading over to Jenny's room so they could talk. Peyton knocked on the door and waited thirty seconds for a reply; hearing none Peyton opened the door to see Jenny passed out on her bed with a book open and a pen in hand.

Peyton walked over to the bed and gently pried the book out of Jenny's hands quickly realizing what it was a diary. She quickly read over the last page not meaning to snoop. What she found shocked her to no end quickly putting the book down and running to the study to talk to Lucas.

"Luke we have a problem." Lucas looked up at his wife in concern.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked the only thing that came to mind.

"No; we have a problem with Jenny, I went into her room intending on talking to her but I found her asleep in her bed. Her Diary was wide open and I read the last page and this is what it said and I quote 'I love living here with Lucas, Peyton and their kids but sometimes I feel like I'm being taken for granted I always have to find something else to do when I want to watch TV." Peyton stopped for a moment to remember what else was said.

"It's because the kids are watching T.V or I have to do the dishes because their putting Penny to bed and I always have to babysit I never get asked I just get told I'm babysitting. Life is SO UNFAIR! I love them because they took me in when my father died but I just wanted a life of my own it was a good thing that at the end of the summer I am going off to University.' end quote. Lucas we need to talk to her!" Lucas sighed and thought for a moment.

"Alright here's what we're going to do right now. I will get Matt to make sure the kids get to bed on time while you go wake Jenny up and bring her down to the office and we will talk." Peyton sighed and nodded going off to comply with her husband's wishes; a few minutes later the three of them were sitting in the office.

"Look Jenny we need to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you earlier but you were sleeping and I thought you were reading a book so I removed it from your hand and was going to put it on your night stand but something caught my attention and while I didn't mean to snoop I read your last entry. After some thinking I realized it's true." Peyton had to stop there in order for her to compose her self before she broke down and Lucas took over.

"Honey why didn't you say something a long time ago? As soon as we adopted you I felt you were really my daughter and Peyton has thought of you as a daughter sense she met you when you were six months old. We all fell in love with you. We're gonna give you more freedom." Lucas stopped and let Peyton take over again.

"On Saturdays we're gonna let you sleep in for however long you want to but you still have to get up at regular time on Sunday, extend your curfew by two hours on weekends and an hour on weekdays. It's time Keith learns how to babysit. If you want to watch TV while the kids are watching TV you may use the TV here in the office unless one of us is in here working." Jenny nodded agreeing with what was being said since it was fair.

"I'm sorry you had to read that Peyton. I just didn't want to speak up because I was afraid of I don't know. I guess I just felt that way because I'm not your real daughter. Wait hold up I thought Saturday's belonged to you Lucas?" He smiled.

"Well as long as your not distracting me I don't see why you can't be around. Though sleeping in stops once three pm comes around got it?" Jenny nodded a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! I love you guys." Peyton smiled.

"That's not all tomorrow me and you are going down to the storage lockers and go through your dad's old things and see if there's anything there you want." Jenny nodded and yawned.

"Guys I love you but it's really late can I go to bed now?" Lucas looked at the time and realized that it was midnight.

"Yeah go on Jen go back to sleep. Sorry we woke you up but this is something important that just can't be pushed back like most things." Jenny nodded and got up giving both Lucas and Peyton a hug goodnight before heading up the stairs to her room and changed into some comfy pj's and crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Lucas and Peyton both let out a breath of air because one problem was dealt with and they were both exhausted from the day's work and just wanted sleep. Peyton went up to bed first after making sure all her kids were in bed and changed into some pj's and laid down on the bed waiting for her husband to come up to bed.

Once Peyton left the office Lucas set about locking up the house for the night checking to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and the alarm was set on the doors to make sure no one got in or out with out any one who lived in the house knowing. He went over to the playroom and locked the door. Sense at night Penny had a habit of sleep walking so he shut and locked the playroom door so she wouldn't hurt her self during her sleep.

Once upstairs he put the gates up blocking entry to downstairs so that Penny couldn't get into anything not realizing that she was at his brother's house for the night. Once that was finished he walked into his room and changed into some pj's and climbed into bed and held his wife as she fell asleep in his arms. He soon drifted off as well.

It was the end to an eventful day so who knows what tomorrow will bring. But in the Town of Tree Hill you never knew what was going to happen the next day; all Lucas could do was pray for a normal peaceful day.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two hope you enjoyed it I have major writers block and for some reason I can't break out of it so I sat down and forced my self to write most of this chapter last night. R&R Stepheyy and ASHLEY BASHLEY THE ONE WHO WILL WRITE ANY AND ALL S-E-X SCENES! If you like S-E-X scenes ;) visit ObsessivePrincess's profile :P Loves from us! xxxxxxx 3 xxxxxxx 3 P.s. I am so Random! (Ashley)


	4. Builian's Day

A/N: For the record Ashley did not hack my account. Fanfic was being stupid and wouldn't let me post so I gave her the necessary info to get onto my account. Alright this chapter might be confusing. For those of you wondering about the Sam plot she will come into play later. She is mentioned in a few chapters until then!

**[Hey y'all (I'm being American again. I'm such a dufus See there I go) I didn't hack Steph's account no, but I'm still devious. :P I hope y'all are still reading :O Cause I love when you read and review! Totally do it. Anyway, I have to apologize, I had this chapter for quite a while because I went away, soooo, I kinda held it back. You can all throw tomatoes at me :)]**

Mehh Ashh no worries you only had it for about a week...not that I'm counting or anything :p btw everyone I might not be able to update for a while...school fucked me over so at the current moment I'm enrolled in school just have no classes yeah I know your thinking wtf how does that work? Well I have no clue.

**[Hehe. Just thought I'd add this and go for Longest authors note ;)]**

Chapter Three

Brulian's Day

Julian Baker had always been an early riser, ever since he got a little sister at the age of seventeen. He had to help take care of her because his mother had run away when Julian was young and his father eventually re-married. By the time Lorelei Hope came around his dad had lung cancer and there was no chance of him surviving until she was two. Hope's mom ran off as soon as she was born, leaving seventeen year old Julian with custody of his infant daughter who he named himself while he was watching his father die.

At that time he had started dating a woman called Caitlin-Anna or Kate as she preferred to be called; she was two years younger then him but it didn't matter; they had thought that they were gonna get married someday. The night Julian gave her the promise ring, well, they had sex as Julian remembered correctly, he called it making love, something he did now.

**Flashback**

"_I want you to have this, Kate." Julian held out a small box, and Kate's eyes widened. _

_She had told him that she wasn't ready for marriage. _

"_Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. _

"_But it is a promise ring. A sign that someday, you will be my wife, Caitlin-Anna Todd." He promised her._

_Julian smiled as the tears ran down her face he gently reached up and wiped the tears away from her face; he truly believed that some day they would get married. It didn't matter when or how as long as she married him. But of course not every one fell in love with their high school boy/girlfriends and if she found true love then who was going to stop her? _

_Kate stopped crying long enough to kiss him on the mouth. Their lips pushed, pulled and prodded each other, as their hands roamed each others bodies. As time passed by, clothes began to shed, and kisses became more exciting and exotic. Eventually, Julian reached Kate's waistband of her panties. He looked up to her and saw her gently nod, before pressing butterfly kisses all around. He hooked his fingers around her panties and swiped them down, leaving a hot trail of kisses in place._

"_Julian." Kate mumbled. _

"_Julian please." She whispered, hooking one leg around Julian's waist, as she pulled him closer to her. _

_Julian leaned down on her, moving them so they were now laying across the couch._

_Kate had fallen asleep along with Julian after their fun and when they woke up they realized the time. _

"_Shit! Julian I gotta go my mom will kill me if I miss curfew." Julian nodded and stood up getting his clothes._

"_Come on Anna I'll drive you home. That way you won't be late. But just encase call your mom just say we fell asleep watching a movie and you might be late." Kate nodded and did as she was told._

_Her mother didn't like Julian that much because he was older, but she understood that Kate was going to date him with or with out her parents permission. So her mother had given in; in hopes that she would be smart about dating an older man._

End flashback

Well that night, being their first times, Julian and Kate both forgot about protection and well, Julian was faced with raising two kids. Kate had found out she was pregnant about a month later and told her mother first, which lead to a huge fight and Kate packing a bag and leaving for Julian's. She had spent the night there before flying to Washington D.C to live with her sister and newly adopted niece Chloe, she had the baby there and between the two of them they decided to name the little girl after her mother and aunt Caitlin-Anna Mackenzie Todd-Baker while giving her both last names just encase. After about two years of struggling Kate eventually gave custody to Julian.

Not long after, Julian had met Brooke and married her, who already had a son from a previous relationship. The three kids had got along great which turned out perfectly. Sixteen year old Anna talked to her mom about once a week and saw her once every few years. The last time she had saw her mother was when she flew out just before her little sister Talia was born, was three years ago. She was now coming for a visit soon to see the place where her daughter grew up.

Brooke was twenty-two when she got engaged and twenty-three by the time she got married. Between her and her close friends they had all got married young, lecturing the teenaged kids about sex, drugs, alcohol, teenage pregnancy and getting married young. At the end of the summer Hope would be moving to Toronto, Ontario Canada for University where she would be attending Toronto University. Even though Hope barely remembered Kate she was looking forward to seeing her again, she wanted to see Kate again badly when she was younger she couldn't understand why she couldn't see Kate any more.

Keith Matthew Davis-Scott would be starting grade nine at Tree Hill High along with his friends Jamie, Lily, Jessie and Anna. Along with Jamie's girlfriend Sam. Matt would finally be attending school with everyone for the first time in forever and he was glad. Even though his Aunt Haley and dad Lucas Scott both worked there it would work out for the best. Matt had been transferred schools a few times in his lifetime because of problems with fellow classmates.

And finally there was little Isabella Peyton named after her godmother Peyton Sawyer-Scott only a year old and was the cutest baby out of the clan of kids. Well was a lie, they were all cute in their own way but Bella was the youngest and so she got the role of being the cutest kid in the extended family Julian was proud to call Brooke's friend family and was glad for it. He stood at the airport waiting to see Caitlin-Anna Todd-Haswari his former love, he of course was invited to the wedding but he said no stating it wasn't right. Finally he saw her; carrying a little girl about three and a girl about thirteen walking beside her along with a man he assumed was her husband.

"Julian. Hey, it's been a while." Julian nodded, trying to breathe; Anna looked so much like her it hurt to even look at her.

"Thanks for coming to meet us. Does she know we're in?" Julian shook his head.

"Ah no, she does know you're coming in but didn't know when. Kinda left that part as a surprise for her. She misses you even though she won't say it." Kate nodded.

"I understand. This is my husband Ari Haswari; Ari this is Anna's father Julian Baker. Julian, this is my daughter Talia; she's three, and my step-daughter Annie is thirteen." Julian grinned.

"The kids will fit in don't worry. Annie will be the youngest out of the kids her age but only by a year of course that changes with the birthday's and stuff." Kate grinned and nodded.

They slowly walked out to the car catching up as Kate put Talia in the car seat that Julian borrowed off Peyton for the day because he knew that Kate was bringing her family. After Kate strapped Talia in she walked around the car giving a kiss to Ari and hoping in the the front seat leaving Ari and Annie in the back seat with Talia. Once they got to the house Julian invited them in stating that he would take them to the hotel later after Anna had seen them.

To surprise Anna, Julian walked upstairs to her bedroom he knocked on the door hearing voices inside, hearing no answer he walked in and was shocked at what he heard all of the older Scott and Baker kids were talking, except for the twins who were too young yet. He totally freaked out and froze for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Alright first I don't want to ever hear any of you kids talking about sex again and Anna there is a surprise for you downstairs." Everyone was curious so they all got up from various places around the room and headed downstairs after Anna had ran down and heard her scream.

Once they got into the living room they saw Anna hugging a woman who looked like they could be twins. But they doubted that and as soon as Hope saw the woman's eyes she screamed as well causing the woman to look over at the group of kids, to which Anna giggled at.

"Mom these are my friends and siblings Hope, Matt, Jenny, Jessie, Lily and Jamie guys this is my mom Kate Todd-Haswari and yes I'm named after her. But Hope you already knew that." Hope nodded grinning like mad.

"Kate, it's been a while." Kate gasped.

"Little Hope is that you?" Hope nodded and moved forward to give Kate a hug.

"Wow you both are so grown up; where did the time go?" Hope shrugged.

"Who knows time don't stand still no matter how much you want it to Kate." Kate sighed and nodded.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to try does it?" Matt then stepped forward.

"So wait your my sister's mother? Why haven't I met or even heard of you before?" Kate shrugged.

"I have a very demanding job so its not easy to get away, Anna sees me about once a year and I talk to her once a week. I also have a kid to take care of full time I'm married, I also have a step-daughter to take care of and my sister who lives near by has three kids as well. So try dividing that." Matt backed off knowing he was beat.

"Sorry for the disrespect ma'am." Kate smiled and nodded.

"No need you were worried about your sister I understand completely. You needed to make sure she was safe." Matt nodded knowing that his sister would be safe with that woman she called mother.

"So Anna how's your French coming along?" Anna grinned.

"Pretty good I mean it is a bit rusty sense no one at home practices it but other then that I try to use it a lot. I actually write my English assignments in French and English also my diary is in French and any other stuff I write around the house. That way people can't understand it." Kate smirked.

"You Caitlin-Anna are so my daughter." Anna laughed with her mother just as Brooke walked in the door carrying Bella and telling Penny and Leigh to run inside.

"Hey ma need any help?" Brooke grinned.

"No I'm good I'm just gonna put Bella upstairs in her room then I'm taking the two monkey's out for Ice Cream before handing them back to their parent's for the night. By the way Lily, Jessie and Jamie your wanted at home Haley's pissed off at something so I took Leigh away from that and sense Penny was there I had to take her as well." Anna raised her eyebrow at Brooke.

"Um okay I guess it is pretty late and we do have work tomorrow guys." Anna said knowing she had a really early shift down at the studio tomorrow.

"Wow wait sense when do you have a job Anna?" She laughed.

"Once I started High School it's a rule in this house and their houses, Once we start High School we get jobs within the family business's unless you find something better. It mean's we only have to do light chores at home and we get paid for those as well. Besides I'm a freelance most of the time expect for when dad's working on a movie or something then I'm a runner for everyone on set." Kate nodded it was a good idea but she still didn't like her daughter working.

"What time do you start?" Anna groaned.

"Seven am and I'm off at four. So I will probably grab a shower and take a half hour nap which means I will be free around six to spend time with you." Kate nodded.

"Alright well it gives us time to settle in and do some sight seeing before we meet up. So dinner?" Anna nodded.

"Karen's Cafe at six pm don't worry Lily here will be working and most likely serving us." Kate nodded.

"Julian we need to talk. Take us to our hotel now please?" Julian sighed and nodded.

"Alright Jamie, Lily and Jessie head out. Jenn you as well and Matt? Which house are you staying at tonight?" Matt grinned.

"Dad's I promised Penny I would read her a bedtime story tonight. So yeah if I break a promise to her I'm dead. She may be three but she's deadly." Julian rolled his eyes.

"Alright Hope stay here and watch Bella sense Brooke's not home. Everyone else must be out of the house by the time one of us gets home Hope." Hope sighed and nodded.

"Yes Julian. I'm just gonna go and read a book in my room and my door will be open so I can hear Bella. No Worries." Julian laughed and kissed her head before heading out with everyone else piling out of the house.

By the time Julian got home everyone was sound asleep in their own rooms in their own beds. He quickly checked in on each of his girls and headed to bed himself letting himself fall into a much needed deep sleep which overcame him fast. He wondered when Kate would corner him to talk and she would have tonight but she was exhausted from the plane ride from Washington D.C to Tree Hill, North Carolina. He knew the talk with Kate would involve tears from her and probably a bit of yelling wait no a lot of yelling actually.

He also wondered if she was gonna try and take Anna away from him but probably not sense Anna was at that age where she could decide herself which parent she wanted to stay with and to think about it neither parent had a real stable home with Brooke always running around the world to promote her clothing line, Him with producing movies, Kate being a Federal Agent and well her husband was a doctor as he thought. So really the judge if it went that far would probably say no to both of them.

And with that Julian's mind shut down as he fell into the deep sleep that he would only awake when his alarm clock went off at five am to get to the set at six thirty am. It was going to be a long day tomorrow between Kate back in town, work and Family but it was so worth it.


	5. Back To Bruilian

A/N: Alright well shit goes down and stuff happens. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sadies her step-dad died last weekend and so she is in a really bad place right now.

**[Poor Sadie :( Thoughts to her, even if I didn't know her :( Sup guys. Idk who is reading this or what not, I hope someone is! Let us know that you're reading and that we should update by pressing that little review button at the bottom of the page ;) I love y'all! Ashley 3]**

Chapter 4

_**Back to Brulian **_

Kate, Ari and the two kids walked around town for the day just wandering around sense it was a town that neither of them had been to which shocked Kate to know that Ari had never set foot in North Carolina, they found Karen's Cafe at the time they were supposed to meet Anna there and to their surprise she was late. They were ordering drinks when she came running in and slid into her mother's side of the booth. Annie was sitting in the other booth with her father and Talia was in a chair at the side of the table. Lily was not serving them but she was sitting on the part of the counter that was never used on the phone talking to someone.

"Hey mom, Ari, Annie sorry I'm late I slept in a bit." Kate smiled and kissed her oldest daughter's head.

"No worries. Nobody expected you to be on time Katie." Unlike her mother Anna loved the name Katie but only her mother-Kate and her father-Julian were allowed to call her that.

She looked over to the counter and saw Lily was really upset. She wondered what was wrong but figured that Lily didn't want to talk and would come talk to her when she was ready. She would probably go take her anger out on something and go talk to someone close to her most likely Anna or Jamie depending on the problem. She sighed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Anna baby what's wrong?" Anna smiled slightly.

"Lil's pretty upset which is why she's just sitting I wish she would go and talk to someone but she's too hard headed. She won't talk until she's taken her anger out on something its never someone." Kate smiled.

"Why don't you go over there and invite her to sit with us?" Anna nodded and got up coming back with Lily.

"Thank you mom for letting Lily join us." Kate nodded.

"No problem. It's my pleasure. Lily is it?" Lily nodded her head.

"Uhh Lily Roe-Scott I have both of my parents last names because my father was murdered just before I was born he didn't even know about me." Kate smiled sadly.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Lily and Anna both nodded.

"Yeah however no one will tell us kids anything about it." Kate shrugged.

"They must have a good reason to do so then." Lily nodded.

"Yeah well...Oh excuse me I didn't catch your name." Kate laughed.

"It's Kate Haswari or Kate Todd either one and I will answer to but I'd prefer if you'd call me Kate Haswari and yes you can call me Kate." Lily grinned.

"Well it is a small town so everyone will find out who you are eventually." Kate laughed.

"I guess. I never really had the small town girl experience...I've always lived in a city. I've traveled a lot but never had this experience." Lily smiled.

During that conversation Lily really got the sense of what it meant to be a real family, sure she's had family dinners with other people but not one like this, she wished her parents were there with her but she understood that her mother wanted to make a clean break and a new name for herself. Both her parents wanted Lily and Jessie to come with them but both girls fell in love with Tree Hill and didn't want to leave, it wouldn't be fair tearing them away from a place they loved.

The phone call she just had was her Poppa Whitey, he treated her like a granddaughter sense she never met her mum's parents or her fathers' parents. She didn't want to and she was happy like that. Brian 'Whitey' Durham was a legend to almost all of Tree Hill and was grandfather to a select few. The Core five kid's were his grandchildren. No matter what any one said he was a father to most of them anyways why not treat their kids like grandchildren? He walked into Karen's cafe expecting it to be empty but he saw a family sitting in a booth and saw Anna and Lily among them.

"Well well well if it isn't little miss Lily Scott and her partner in crime Anna Baker." Anna and Lily both giggled and looked at Whitey.

"Maman this is Brian 'Whitey' Durham he's like a grandfather to me and my friends sense we all have pretty messed up life's he fits the roll perfectly." Kate smiled.

"Hello Mr Durham. I am Kate Haswari Anna's mother and this is her step-father Ari Haswari." Whitey nodded.

"And the other two cuties?" Anna grinned.

"My step-sister Annie and our little sister Talia. Don't mind her if she says something you don't understand she goes back and forth between three languages." Whitey nodded at Anna.

"Thank you Anna I love the warning, after you eat Lillian you can take me over to your brother's house." Lily shrugged.

"Sure only if you NEVER EVER! Call me Lillian again." Whitey chuckled while that mini spat made Kate think of something.

"That reminds me, Ari are you fine with the girls for a few hours later? I need to talk to Julian privately. I can't do it with no one around. Anna is your dad free later?" Anna nodded knowing there was going to be a fight in Tree Hill later that day.

Anna took her mother back to the house after everyone had split up after dinner and yelled for her father who came running down holding Bella.

"Dad you and Maman need to talk so me and Bella are going for a walk...isn't that right little Bella?" Anna said while grabbing Bella out of her father's arms and walking out the door grabbing the stroller and running out of the house and started walking in some random direction til she met up with her step-father and other siblings.

After Anna had left there was silence for a good ten minutes before Kate spoke up.

"We need to talk." Julian nodded.

"Well talk. You're here; you go first." Kate sighed.

"It's about Anna; I feel horrible for missing out on soo much of her life so I have a deal for you." Julian looked amused.

"I know she's supposed to start school next week the day after I leave but maybe I can have her for the month? She can keep up with her school work though e-mails and I will make sure of it please? I barely spend two weeks with her every couple of years?" Julian sighed he would have to talk it over with Brooke; he wanted to trust Kate but he couldn't.

"No Kate. No! I can't trust you; you ran from her once, what's to stop you doing it again?" Kate's face went white.

"What? I cannot believe you! I gave you custody of our daughter because I cared too much! I wouldn't have been able to give her a stable lifestyle, I was only just learning to look after myself!" Kate argued back.

"So now she's our daughter? Is she our daughter when you don't see her for months on end? Was she your daughter when she came home heart broken because she had her first ever detention because she left her homework on the table? Was she your daughter when she needed a chaperone to go on a school trip to London, or no one could go? Was she your daughter when she had to learn about sex and stuff from Brooke and me? No, that's right, you didn't bother." Julian shot back, red in the face upset with his ex-girlfriend.

Tears began streaming down Kate's face as she heard the harsh truth.

"I'm not asking for a lot Julian. I told you, she could still keep up with school work, it wouldn't interfere with anything. She can call you or Brooke or anyone she likes, at any time she wants, I just want to know my daughter." Kate begged.

"One month is all I'm asking. One month. Don't be selfish." Kate Pleaded.

"Selfish?" Julian raged.

"I am not the one being selfish here! You pick and choose when you want Caitlin-Anna to be a part of your life! You are the selfish one!" He shot back.

"I can't believe you. You of all people know me. I would never hurt our daughter. I was your first girlfriend, your first kiss, your first time..I was pretty much your first everything...but you can't trust the woman who gave you your first child." Kate shook her head and stormed out of the house.

She needed to cool down, and while she was arguing, she couldn't do it. She would probably end up saying something she would really regret, that is, if she hadn't already. Kate found a nice spot down at the beach which she guessed was a good twenty minutes from Julian's which meant she would have to call someone to come pick her up. Kate sighed and sat down on the beach enjoying the quietness of the beach as she watched two little girls about ten play with their father she assumed. She was relaxed and at peace thinking over ways to get Julian to agree to let her take Anna for the month. She was startled when the father of the two little girls walked over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Excuse me do I know you? You look like someone I know." Kate smirked the only person that could pass as her was Anna.

"You probably know my daughter Anna, she's the only one that can pass as me; we look more like sisters then anything, though that's probably due to the minor age difference." Kate caused the blonde boy, Lucas, to chuckle.

"Well if I'm correct then your daughter would be Anna Baker correct?" Kate nodded grinning at the man; she recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place him.

"Yes she is I'm Kate Haswari it's nice to meet you Mr...?" Kate looked up at the man with questioning eyes.

"Lucas Scott please call me Lucas. Those two girls over there are my twins Anna-Elizabeth and Karen more known as Ellie and Becca they're ten." Kate smiled softly.

"My oldest is sixteen, the next one is thirteen and three. The middle being my daughter from my husband's previous marriage." Lucas grinned.

"Mehh I have a son from a previous relationship and he's actually Anna's step-brother. Weird huh?" Kate nodded as Lucas took a seat beside her.

"Kinda well me and my siblings only share a mother, my brothers have one father and my sister has another and so do I." Lucas laughed.

"Here's one for you. My sister is also my cousin. She was born to my uncle on my dad's side and my mom. We don't really talk about it though." Kate shrugged.

"Huh well you never know what people are up to. I mean my sister is a lawyer, my oldest brother is a doctor and my other two brothers well I'm not quite sure what they do." Lucas chuckled.

"I have a half-brother younger by three months, my dad was an ass end of story." Kate sighed and was about to reply but the twins came running over.

"Who's this daddy?" Lucas chuckled.

"Well Becca this is a friend of mine. Kate Haswari." Kate smiled and waved.

"Hello girls." Ellie grinned at Kate while Becca hid behind her father; Kate noted that she was the shy one and preferred to let her twin to the talking.

"Kate here is Anna's mother; she came to visit for a while." Kate laughed at the way that sentence was put together.

A while made it sound like she was going to be there longer, she only wished she could. She wanted to spend as much time possible with her daughter, now that she could. It wasn't fair for Julian to tell her no, based on her past. She wasn't the same girl anymore, and if Anna wanted to try, then why not? She got up when Lucas mentioned they were leaving and stopped when he called her name.

"Do you need a lift back? It's a small town but you can get lost pretty easily." Kate nodded and walked back over to Lucas and the twins; she hopped in the car with them and soon they were on their way back to Julian's house.

Kate wondered what was going happen and feared the worst as she knocked on Julian's door. She was surprised when Hope opened the door she expected Julian or Brooke to answer it.

"Hey Kate; their waiting for you to show up just go into the living room. I hope things turn out alright." Kate nodded and kissed Hope's head.

Julian and Brooke looked up when Kate entered the room; Brooke was the first one to speak.

"Kate we talked it over and talked to Anna. She can go with you for the month but if she wants to come home early no one is going to stop her. I trust you and Julian apologizes for what he said earlier he was just fuming and was afraid you were going to try and take her away from us." Kate nodded and turned to Julian.

"J I would never take her away from the only home she has ever known. She's our daughter and sure I want her more then anything in the world but I can settle for just seeing her every once in a while. I was also wondering if I could have her for a couple of days over the winter break? My parents are coming in. My mom finally forgave me for getting pregnant so young. I want her to meet her grandchildren-all of them. She hasn't even met Sarah's kids because of the way she treated me. I think she deserves to meet her grandparents." Julian nodded.

"Sure. I'm sorry I just feel threatened when someone tries to take my kids away." Kate nodded.

"I completely understand. Is Anna upstairs?" Julian nodded.

"Second door on the right; she's busy packing for the trip." Kate nodded and headed upstairs to talk to her daughter and eventually end up in D.C with her.

A/N: Alright well this story isn't gonna last long sorry guys. I'm thinking 10-15 chapters. So we're almost half way through the story. Try to spot the House hint in this chapter :p


	6. CaitlinAnna's month in DC

A/N: Well I don't have nothing to say...

**[Double negative there babes ;) Haha! HEYYYYYYYY People :D I'm tired :( Who wants to give me a hug? Please? :( Well guess what! :O I got asked if I wanted to be a prostitute earlier today :O Rude much? IKR! Anyway, I said no. I don't charge ;) HAHA. I'ma Shup. LOL. I love y'all :D]** Really Ashh? Really? So you said no to being a prostitute but you don't charge for sex? Niceeeee **coughs**Slut**coughs** (Ashh knows I'm only joking)

**Chapter 5**

**Caitlin-Anna's month in D.C**

It was about three day's after Anna arrived in D.C her mother had to go back to work and so she was offered to come as long as she didn't get into much trouble. So early Thursday Morning Anna walked into The NCIS building in the Naval Yard in Washington D.C. She followed her mom as she moved fast through the halls. First stop was the Forensics Office where a Gothic looking lady was dancing around to some loud music.

"ABBY!" Anna heard her mom yell; the woman in question stopped dancing, turned around and squealed once she saw us and turned off her music.

"KATE! YOUR BACK! WHAT DID YOU BRING ME?" Kate laughed.

"A surprise from North Carolina Ab's." Abby squealed again.

"What is it?" Kate grinned.

"My daughter she's standing right beside me her name is Caitlin-Anna or Anna as everyone calls her." Abby ran and hugged Anna until Kate pried her off.

"Anna, my best friend Abby. Abby my daughter Anna." Anna grinned at Abby.

"Hello nice to meet you Abby." Abby grinned and turned onto Kate.

"Before any questions asked Abby they will be explained later so I don't have to repeat everything ten times over." Abby sighed.

"Far enough but but but can I please ask one question?" Kate nodded.

"How old were you when you had her?" Kate smirked.

"Sixteen. The same age she is now, meaning I'm thirty-two." Abby's eyes went wide as saucers.

"So much for the good little catholic girl." Kate rolled her eyes and turned to Anna.

"Come on Katie let's go." Anna nodded and followed her mother back to the elevator with Abby following them for some strange reason.

The walked into some random space where her mother sat down behind some random desk and Abby at another directly across from her.

"Katie this is my work space. This is my desk and the other three belong to my co-workers which you will meet in a couple of minutes." No sooner then Kate finished speaking Gibbs came out of nowhere and sat at his desk then turned to face Kate.

"Welcome back Agent Todd why'd you bring a person back as your souvenir?" Kate smirked.

"Because I could. I have to return her in a month though." Anna looked at her mother strangely and decided not to ask.

"So who is she really?" Kate sighed and looked at Anna before Gibbs.

"Figure it out your self and before you go snooping in my records nothing is there." Gibbs nodded and studied Anna for a moment.

"Your daughter; she's roughly around sixteen meaning you were sixteen when you had her." Kate nodded and looked at Anna for a moment.

"Just tell him your full name nothing else if you don't want alright mini-me?" Anna laughed.

"Caitlin-Anna Mackenzie Todd-Baker." Gibbs nodded and left it at that.

About fifteen minutes later Tony; McGee and Ziva came stumbling in. Though Ziva had met Anna a few times knew not to say anything about her. Tony sat down at his desk mumbling about something and then turned to tease McGee who ignored it; Abby when the team came in ditched Tony's chair for McGee's desk. Kate sighed and spoke softly in French to Anna.

"Êtes-vous prêt à faire face à l'interrogation cela est-vous mes collègues Anna?" Anna nodded and replied back in French.

"Je suis maman prête mais la question est-elle sont-elles toi prêt?" Kate laughed softly and turned to the front of her desk and caught everyone's attention.

"Guys can one of you get the Director and Ducky here please?" Ziva and McGee picked up the phones and called them there and within five minutes the Director and Ducky were there.

"Thank you. Anyways as you may have noticed there is a teenager following me around today and well she's my daughter, she's sixteen and lives with her father, step-mother and siblings in North Carolina where I just was. Yes I was on vacation but it was a vacation to see my daughter. Yes my husband knows about her he loves her. Yes I had her when I was sixteen it was a stupid mistake but a good mistake. We got carried away the night Katie here was created." Kate stopped for a moment and allowed the ewe to come past her daughter's lips.

"We had been dating for about a year and well he was struggling to raise his little sister and so for two years I played mommy to that little girl and I fell in love. Anyways the night she was created we were supposed to be watching a movie at his place and well we got talking and then he gave me a ring box. At first you can only imagine what it was and well it turns out it was a promise ring that some day he would give me a real ring and we would get married anyways well after that you can kinda guess what happened." Kate stopped for a moment as Anna came over to hug her mother.

"Well a month later after me being sick for about two weeks I took a test it was positive. I told my parents and they freaked. So I packed a suitcase and ran to his place for the night after that I bought a plane ticket to here and moved in with my sister. She helped me the best she could as she just adopted Chloe and well after two years of struggling school, work and being a mother I decided that the best thing to do is give custody of her to her father. We still keep in touch and I usually get weekly phone calls from her." Kate stopped and pushed Anna forward.

"My name is Caitlin-Anna Mackenzie Todd-Baker or Anna Baker as I prefer. I'm sixteen I speak fluent French and English. I have five siblings well really four but me and my aunt were raised so close together we class each other as sisters." Kate smiled.

"Nice way to charm the boys Anna." Anna giggled.

"Why do you think I get all the boys after me at home?" Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah and what does your dad have to say on the boys subject?" Anna smirked.

"He don't like it but he ain't stopping us." Kate laughed and looked up at Director Shepard who was staring at Kate.

"Yes Ma'am?" Jenny sighed.

"I hate to say this but this is not a playground so she can stay here for today but next time she comes to the office can only be when you have weekend duty got it?" Kate nodded and agreed.

"Don't worry Ma'am starting tomorrow she will be starting school and attending classes with her two cousins for the time that she is here." Anna glared at her mother who just smiled and waved back at her.

"It's either that or your father kills me. Take your pick?" Anna sighed.

It was hard to believe that the month was up already and that Saturday a family friend was coming to pick Anna up sense nobody wanted her going home alone, so they were having a mini party in the bullpen to send her off as the family friend would be picking her up at NCIS. It was almost the end of the day when the elevators dinged and Peyton Sawyer-Scott and her sister-in-law Lily Roe-Scott by her side and a security guard on her other side to escort them to their destination. Tony's head snapped up when he heard Peyton's voice and starting thinking that it couldn't be his little sister but sure enough it was.

"Peytiana Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott is that you?" Peyton's head also snapped up and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior? Wow I never I thought I would see you again." Tony smiled and hugged Peyton.

"Owe Tony careful I've been feeling a bit sore lately." Ducky being a doctor he was overheard and walked over.

"Anthony my dear boy I couldn't help but overhearing who's your friend?" Peyton grinned.

"His little sister by three months Peyton Sawyer-Scott my mother gave me her last name this is my sister-in-law Lily." Lily smiled and ran off once she spotted Anna.

"Hello my dear now I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation I'm Doctor Donald Mallard your brother's personal physician. Now you said you have been a bit sore lately?" Peyton nodded leaning her head on her brother's chest with his arm's around her waist.

"A bit. I probably just strained something. I have kids and I work out a lot so it's just a muscle or something." Ducky shook his head.

"Mind if I check you over? If you pulled or strained a muscle it wouldn't be your stomach. How many kids do you have?" Peyton nodded and chuckled.

"Five that's if you include the step-son and the kid we adopted when she was younger." Ducky chuckled.

"Yes my dear. Jennifer? May I borrow you for a moment?" Jenny walked over to Ducky as she was near by talking with Ziva.

"I have a living Patient to check over. Mine if we borrow your office so it's more comfy for her?" Jenny nodded.

"Sure why not. I have a meeting in twenty minutes so I have to get ready." Jenny then lead the way up to her office and sat down behind her desk while the others took a seat at the conference table there for meetings used only when Jenny had big groups.

After a few minutes went by Ducky called Jenny over again.

"Jennifer my dear. How old is your niece again?" Jenny looked at Ducky strangely and answered.

"Three months why?" Peyton got the hint right away with Ducky's mention of kids every few minutes, she looked and Tony and Jenny for a moment and then back at Ducky.

"I know what this is. I'm pregnant again aren't I?" Tony's mind then stopped thinking while Ducky nodded and Jenny offered her congratulations.

"Yes you are my dear, I would say not quite two months roughly about five weeks." Peyton nodded taking the info in before smacking Tony out of his haze.

"Your sure Duck? Is it safe for her to be flying?" Ducky nodded.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe for her to fly until she gets into her last two months Anthony. So be happy for her and stop worrying about her." Tony nodded.

"Fine come on lets let the Director work." With that they exited the office and went back downstairs to where Kate was talking to Anna about something.

Tony figured it was about family and so sitting on his desk he offered the chair to Peyton and started talking to her about family and work and well anything they could think of. Peyton just spaced out and started thinking about things. Turning Penny's room into a nursery, moving Penny into one of the twin's old room's, turning Penny's playroom into Jenny's room. Lots of stuff needed to be done and she knew Penny wouldn't be happy about it at all. She just hoped that she would have a boy.

She had always wanted a boy but was happy with girls either way. Everyone deserved their own rooms and in order for that to happen was to either add another room onto the house or just shift rooms. Maybe they could add another room onto the house with it's own door for Jenny that way Penny wouldn't have to give up her playroom; Peyton liked that idea and knew it would work for Lucas it was easy to convince him. She would just have to find a way to break the news.

She sighed and looked at the time. They were flying home early tomorrow and she needed her sleep so she decided to go collect Lily and head to the hotel for the night to sleep and then go pick up Anna at the address she was given by Kate earlier to pick up Anna. Peyton figured that it wouldn't be that hard to sleep that night sense she was exhausted from thinking and she didn't really like planes in the first place. Neither did Lily for that matter.

Early the next morning at four am. Peyton got up and got ready for the day before waking up Lily for her to get ready. By five thirty they were out of the hotel and driving over to Anna's. Knocking on the door Peyton was surprised to see a dark skinned man open the door wearing scrubs.

"Hello I'm looking for Anna Baker?" Peyton asked hoping it was the right address sense it was only about six am it was easy to get lost with barely any daylight.

"Yes come in. She is just bringing her suitcases out from the bedroom. Caitlin Anna's chaperone is here." Kate came out from the kitchen carrying Talia in her arm's.

"How is her fever love?" Ari asked once he saw Talia.

"It's gone down but it's still pretty high. I wish we could give her something more." Ari nodded gently taking the sleeping girl off his wife.

"I will wake her up and give her a cool bath that should bring it down more. Send Anna in before she leaves." Kate nodded and kissed her husband before he walked upstairs.

"Sorry we've been up all night with our youngest; she has a really high fever and well my husband hasn't had any time to change after he came home from work.

"Anna hurry up your gonna miss your flight." Kate yelled up the stairs.

Soon enough the goodbyes were said and Anna got home safely after calling her mother from the airport at home saying she got home safe.

_**Translation: **_

**French:**

(1)Êtes-vous prêt à sortir à mes collègues?

(2)Je suis maman prête mais la question est-elle sont-elles toi prêt?

**English:**

(1)Are you ready to face the questioning that is my co-workers Anna?

(2)I'm ready mom but the question is are you ready?


	7. The Truth about Sam

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late delay: my summer has been busy as hell. There should be an Author's note up explaining my summer. I will delete the Author's note after I post chapter seven and then you can find a condensed version of it on my profile. Anyways I'm not really happy with most of this chapter but at least it's up and I'm determined to finish the story before I start on another one. So finally here's chapter Six. _

_**Chapter six**_

_**The Truth about Sam**_

Brooke and Julian were lying in bed for the night just talking before they went to sleep for the night; Brooke had something on her mind and finally decided to tell Julian about it. She sat up in bed straight and turned to face her husband of many years and decided to come straight out with it to get it over with.

"Honey?" Brooke asked staring at Julian.

"Yeah Brooke? Is there something wrong?" Brooke shook her head no.

"I wanna adopt a kid. Like not a little kid or a baby but a teenager. Someone that actually needs us. What do you think?" Julian smiled at Brooke and thought for a moment.

"That sounds like a great idea hunnie. We can go over our options tomorrow and talk to the kids about it before we make any commitments." Brooke nodded beaming before leaning over and kissing Julian on the cheek before lying down and going to sleep for the night.

The next day around lunch time Brooke and Julian called the kids down for a family meeting in the living room. Hope was on speaker phone sense she was already in Canada for school and the teens started school next week; Bella was in her playpen just there. Brooke started with the conversation.

"Alright guys we wanna talk to you about something. How would you feel if we adopted a kid? We're not replacing any of you. We love you all. We just feel that there needs to be a new addition in this house and I really don't want to go through childbirth again." Anna sat there for moment thinking.

"I think it would be a good idea. Like what age group are you planning on?" Julian answered with a smile on his face.

"We were thinking around you guys ages that way it would be easier and plus most kids in foster care don't get out until they turn of age. So we wanted to give one of them a chance do to better than that." Matt spoke up now.

"I know there are two guest bedrooms so I know that one of them will be turned into the kid's room?" Julian nodded.

"We were thinking though if we adopt a boy you would share a room with him? I mean you're not here all the time and it would only be for a while. Anna don't worry I'm not going to make you share your bedroom sense you do share with Hope when she's home. You hear that Hope? You don't lose your room." Everyone agreed to the plan and left it at that.

"One more thing before you guys go. Please keep it a secret? We don't want anyone to know until we actually get the kid. Your mother and I have set up a time to go sit down with a social worker later to see what we need and stuff." With that all the kids filed out Anna going up to her room to call her mother and Matt heading out somewhere.

Julian and Brooke sat in the social worker's office going over some paper work to fill out while he had left to find one of the kids that was eligible for adoption. He had returned with one of the kids and when Brooke looked up she gasped.

"Sam?" Sam hung her head in shame.

"You know this girl Mrs. Baker?" Brooke nodded.

"She's my godson's girlfriend. We want her." Sam's head snapped up.

"Really Mrs. Baker? You're willing to adopt me? But you already have three teenage kids and a baby why would you want me?" Brooke grinned.

"I wanted to adopt a kid sense I was in my early twenty's but it was never the right time. We would love to adopt a teenager because we wouldn't have to go through the whole process with the kid about the whole your adopted thing. We know how hard it is for teenagers to get adopted we want you Sam." Sam had started crying while Brooke got up and hugged her.

The Social Worker turned to Julian and asked.

"You guys know her so I guess we can skip the prescreening thing where we sit back and see how the child gets along with the family. But I will be checking up on you guys time to time and if I don't see that's it's a good fit you will not be allowed to adopt her and be taken back into care immediately." Julian nodded.

"Oh I know all that already. I adopted my little sister when I was eighteen and I got full custody of my daughter when I was twenty. Then we just had our first child together Bella who is a year old named after Brooke's best friend." Mr. Ryan the Social Worker nodded.

"I see, Quite a large family." Julian nodded.

"My sister is now in University. It's hard to believe that she's eighteen." Mr. Ryan nodded.

"My oldest is twenty-five. I keep walking in the door expecting to see her on the couch making out with a boy." Julian nodded.

He looked around and caught a flash of what looked like his former lover. He called out to her and sure enough when the woman turned around it was Kate.

"Julian what are you doing here?" Julian looked at Kate confused.

"Katie didn't tell you? Brooke and I are adopting a kid. Her name is Sam and she's fifteen.  
What are you doing here?" Kate chuckled.

"My job; we had a case that involved a child." Before Kate could say more a man with gray/silver hair interrupted.

"Todd let's go. We're gonna be late. Stop flirting with some random guy trying to adopt a kid. You're married." Kate chuckled again.

"Gibbs you need to relax. It's Anna's father and his wife. We're just talking; we both questioned why each other are here." Gibbs nodded.

"Well you have ten minutes to talk and then we have to leave. DAVID, DINOZZO STOP PLAYING GRAB ASS AND LET'S GO!" Kate nodded at Gibbs and smirked at her sister-in-law and her boyfriend as they left with Gibbs.

Once they left Julian turned to Kate and gave her this look that said 'Explain please?' Kate sighed.

"There was this case with this little girl and she was staying with me for a while because I had the better suited home for her. While my boss has kids their around Anna's age and I have a young daughter so my bosses thought it would be a good idea if she stayed with me. Well we had to turn her over to children services and apparently this is the only location that had space for her." Julian was amazed at his ex-girlfriend.

"Wow." Was all he could say; Kate nodded as to understand what he was saying.

Julian and Brooke didn't tell anyone so they could let Sam settle in and get used to the house before getting bombed with people but Brooke couldn't keep quiet after the second day and told everyone that they adopted a kid Everyone of course was surprised and sense Kate and her gang we're in town til the end of the week they were invited to a Bar-be-que at their house which surprised Kate to no end. Kate and her crew were sitting off to the side enjoying the action around them. They were only there because Julian forced Kate to go and Kate forced the team to go; it was a win-lose situation.

"So Todd what are we doing here again?" Gibbs asked.

"We were invited to this bar-be-que by my ex-boyfriend. It was rude of me to say no. So therefore we had to go end of story." Gibbs nodded and Julian came over carrying two little girls on his legs, who hid their faces as soon as they say new people.

"Hey Kate; Hello everyone. I'm glad you could make it; I'm sorry I didn't get your names the other day. I was too distracted by Kate." Tony smirked and nudged Ziva.

"Hey Zi. Looks like your brother got some issues; there's another guy interested in her." Ziva smirked right back at Tony.

"He is Anna's father. Kate's Ex-boyfriend who is married and has several kids of his own. I do not think he is interested in her any more Tony." Tony pouted because he knew his girlfriend was right.

"Julian this is my partner Tim McGee, my sister-in-law Ziva David, her boyfriend Tony DiNozzo and our boss Jethro Gibbs. Guy's this is Julian Baker, Tony you might recognize his work. He's a movie producer." Tony's mouth dropped.

"I thought I recognized him! And you dated this dude and had a kid with him? Damn Kate." Kate rolled her eyes at Tony; she thought he was bad now? Wait til he met Nathan Scott.

'Too late' Kate thought as Nathan walked over and picked up one of the girls that was on Julian's leg; she assumed that she was his daughter. She looked over at Tony and saw his eyes were as big as saucers as was McGee's. Kate guessed he figured out who Nathan's brother was. She had gotten over the shock years ago when she met everyone for the first time when Anna was really young.

"You're Nathan Scott! Basketball Legend the next Michael Jordan of our time." Nathan smirked at Tony.

"I was man. I stopped playing to be closer to my family; I hated the distance it was hard." Tony nodded partly in understanding.

With that Julian walked away toward Brooke and pulled her to the far side of the pool so that everyone could see them clearly. Once they had gotten everyone's attention Julian spoke up.

"As you know we decided to invite you all for a bar-be-que; thanks for coming. The reason why we did this was so we could tell you all this. We adopted a girl earlier this week; while nothing's official yet but we hope it will. We adopted a teenager sense they never really get out of the system before they turn eighteen. Anyways we would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Davis-Baker family; you may already know her. Sam Walker; Jamie's girlfriend. Yes we know we were as shocked as you guys are. We didn't know Sam was in Foster care and we assume none of you guys did either." Julian stopped talking as Brooke took over.

"As soon as we saw Sam in that home we knew she was perfect for the family. She already knew us and was comfortable around us; so it would be an easy transition plus I don't think Jamie would ever really forgive us if we just skipped over her." Brooke said which caused a few laughs to go around.

Later that afternoon; Jamie sat in Sam's new room with her on the bed (with the door open) just talking.

"So Sam, I knew you were in foster care but why didn't you tell me you were getting adopted and who was adopting you." Sam shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"I guess I was so used to being independent it didn't really occur to me to tell you; plus it was a huge shock I mean your godmother and her husband chose me to adopt out of thousands of kids." Jamie nodded and kissed her head.

"Well you heard what they said earlier. It's kinda easier on everyone." Sam nodded and thought about everything that happened in the last week.

Meanwhile everyone else was thinking the same thing as Sam and Jamie. It was a surprise but everyone knew how badly Brooke had wanted to adopt a kid. Julian and Brooke had finally found the time in their lives where things were calm enough to finally get Brooke's wish.

Just like that Brooke knew her family was complete, her one goal in life was to have a big family and she had just that. One husband and five kids.


	8. The Shocks of History that is repeated

A/N: Hey I'm getting back in the habit of writing (Well as much as I can anyways) so here is chapter Seven. SURPRISE! Two chapters at once.

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Shocks of the History that is repeated**_

Anna Baker noticed something wrong with her friend while they were at school and no one else seemed to notice it so after school she had demanded Tyler to come home with her and just chill sense everyone else wasn't going to be home or around. Brooke was at the shop with baby Bella-who by now is almost two; Sam and Jamie had a date thing going on, dad was at the studio and Keith was at his dad's place so it was just them alone. She knew her dad would freak if he caught them in her room together along with no supervision. The rules was there had to be someone else around if there was going to be your boy/girlfriend over and the doors to which ever room they were in had to be open at any time.

They had done their homework and were both pretty tired; Anna from a really early morning run with Sam and Tyler well she didn't really know why. So they had just laid down on the bed; Sam has been doing her homework on Hope's bed and Tyler on her's, they were both Double beds so they both could have shared the one bed but Tyler had insisted on sitting on the different beds for obvious reasons however after their homework was done Anna insisted on moving back over to her bed with Tyler which he hadn't minded too much. He was glad to have company. As they got caught up in talking either one of them noticed that they had fallen asleep or that the door was closed. They were in for a real shock when they woke up.

It must have been around six pm when both Anna and Tyler woke up to screaming. She knew it was her dad judging by the tone of voice. She sat up and tried to play it off as nothing.

"CAITLIN-ANNA! WHAT IS THIS? I COME HOME FROM WORK TO SEE MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IN HER BEDROOM WITH THE DOOR CLOSED UNSUPERVISED WITH A GUY IN HER ROOM!" Anna looked at her father bravely and said.

"DAD! Chill! Nothing happened. We were just sleeping. Only sleep!" Julian looked her dead in the eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

She had never lied to him before so why would she start now? He decided to believe her but she was not going to get away with breaking the rules.

"Your friend has to leave now, you're grounded for two weeks for breaking the rules and if I catch you pulling a stunt like this again your trip to D.C for winter break is cancelled got it?" Anna nodded and watched as Tyler left.

She knew better than to break the rules again. She really wanted to go to D.C to spend time with her mother and meet her grandparents. According to her mother they have never seen eye-to-eye and now her grandparents were being given a chance to meet her grandchildren. Okay so it was a few years to late but Anna figured at least they got to meet their grandchildren before they all figured out they could say no and no one could stop them because they would be eighteen.

Meanwhile over at Jamie's house things were almost going the same way; parents weren't home, Jamie and Sam were alone in the house and were both intending on more than a study date unlike Anna and Tyler. They were both pretty comfortable in their relationship where they felt they were ready to take the next step in their relationship.

They wanted their first times to be special and well they had been dating for a while and were more in love with each other. They felt they were ready for sex and well their parents couldn't fault them. Jamie's parents got married when they were sixteen had Jamie had eighteen.

"So…you ready?" Jamie asked, as he closed the door behind him. Sam looked up at him and grinned widely.

"More than." She smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road." She winked, as she walked over and raised his shirt.

"Hey!" Jamie put a hand on hers, causing her to look up at him.

"Kiss first." Sam laughed and kissed him softly, as he pushed her backwards onto his bed.

The fumbling began and Sam, once again, reached for the hem of Jamie's shirt. This time, he didn't stop her, and allowed her to remove it, as their lips parted for seconds, before Jamie began to attack her neck. Moans elicited from the pair, as they carried on their act of love, with Samantha's shirt being thrown to the floor. Jamie reached around the back and began to feel for Sam's bra clasp.

"The front." She breathed out, as Jamie's hands encircled her breasts and found the clasp between her two assets.

Soon enough, the pair were clothing free, with Jamie hovering above his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, once again.

"Are you ready?" He asked one last time.

"Make love to me." Sam told him.

"I want you." She whispered, pulling him closer to her.

The pain didn't last long, as she began to call out in pleasure, whilst Jamie did his part.

By the end, the pair had flopped on top of each other. Jamie rolled off of her immediately, knowing they couldn't afford to fall asleep. He knew what his mother and father would do if they caught them naked in his bed. Well…put it this way…he didn't think castration would be fun at all! A month later Sam was really starting to regret having sex with Jamie as she got really sick; she finally gave up and took a test….it was positive; she was screwed she knew she had to tell Brooke and Julian but was afraid of what might happen. She decided not to keep it a secret so she decided to tell Jamie first and go from there. She quickly as possible ran over to his house which was about two blocks away and told him straight away. She knocked on the door and smiled at Haley who answered the door.

"Hey Haley, is Jamie home? I really need to talk to him." Haley nodded and stepped aside letting the girl in wondering what had Sam freaking out.

After Brooke and Julian started fostering Sam, it meant that it was only Mrs. James-Scott in school and outside of school it was Haley just like everyone else. Sense Sam already knew the family the adoption got pushed through rather easily and within a month Sam was theirs and her name was changed from Samantha Jade Walker to Samantha Jade Walker-Baker. Yes, she only hyphenated her name, but according to Brooke and Julian they didn't want her to lose the only thing she had connecting her to her birth parents.

Sam walked up the stairs to Jamie's room and knocked on the closed door. Once she heard the okay to come in; she walked in and closed the door and locked the door. She took a deep breath and stared at Jamie straight in the eye.

"Jamie we need to talk." Jamie's head started spinning like crazy; he was wondering what she wanted to talk about, it could mean anything. Was she breaking up with him?

Jamie jumped out of his bed where he had been sitting messing around with his guitar when Sam had started crying. The only time he had really seen her cry was when she got the news that Brooke and Julian were planning on officially adopting her. He now knew that it was something bad sense Sam almost never cried and if she did it took a lot to make her cry.

"Jamie? I'm scared. I think I'm pregnant." Jamie went into complete shock for a moment; they had used protection and everything.

Plus Brooke and Julian had started her on birth control as soon as she started living with them saying something about that they didn't want the past becoming the future which had been bothering them sense the start wondering what it could mean. Jamie knew they couldn't keep this a secret from their parents they needed to tell them so they could find out for sure whether she was pregnant or not. Though either way Jamie was gonna stay by his girlfriend's side. There was also the fact that both sets of parents would kill him if he left her.

"It'll be okay Sammy." Jamie said using the nickname only he was allowed to call her-in private of course.

"We'll do this together no matter what the result. Now come on let's go tell my parents so we can tell your parents and get this whole thing over with." Sam nodded as Jamie helped her up and walked downstairs to the studio where his parents were messing around with the Piano.

"Mom, dad can we talk for a minute?" Nathan and Haley exchanged looks with each other and followed Jamie into the living room to talk.

"Mom, Dad; we made a mistake. We think Sam's pregnant, we had sex but it was protected sex." Haley had tears running down her face; she wanted her kids to grow up, get married and then have kids not while they were still in High School.

Haley took a deep breath after thinking for a few minutes and looked straight at Sam.

"Honey, how do you know you're pregnant?" Sam sighed; she knew that question was coming.

"Well I've been sick for the last week and my period is late like way late. I took a test and it said it was positive. I'm scared. I don't want to have a child I'm only fifteen, I'm too young to have a child. I regret having sex. I'm not having sex again to I'm married I swear." Haley sighed and pulled the girl into a hug.

She knew she should have been yelling and screaming at the kids but she just couldn't. She saw how broken Sam was and well the poor girl was probably afraid of what was going to happen once Brooke and Julian found out-if they didn't already know. After spending almost her whole childhood in Foster Care the girl was a broken mess and probably still scared of her own shadow even after Brooke and Julian took her. If she was pregnant these next few months would be really hard on everyone. Not just her and Jamie.

"Sweetie. Have you told your parents yet?" Sam shook her head.

"I c-c-can't. I don't want to disappoint them, they'll throw me back into foster care I know it!" Haley sighed and knew this was going to be hard.

"Hon nothing will happen. Brooke and Julian love you. You made a mistake they understand. They both had kids young. Julian was sixteen when Hope was born and eighteen when he had Anna. Brooke was nineteen when she had Keith. Peyton wasn't much older when she had the twins. I had Jamie when I was eighteen. So no one is gonna punish you for having a kid young. I admit I'm not thrilled about it but it doesn't matter." Haley knew that after this was all over she would have to get Brooke and Julian to talk to her or possibly Jenny next time she was around.

Later on Nathan and Haley took Jamie and Sam over to her place after they had gotten Lily to babysit Leigh for a little while. They walked inside and called them to the living room much like Jamie and Sam did earlier. They had sent Jamie and Lily away so they could talk in peace and then get them to talk. Nathan and Haley ended up explaining everything to Brooke and Julian what they heard that day. They were both a little mad like Haley and Nathan but knew it wasn't the kid's faults; they were protected. An hour later they had called the kids back into the room.

"Alright here is what we are going to do. Tomorrow I am taking Sam to the hospital to get you checked out then you can spend the rest of the day with Jamie after the results come in. Then the day after You, me and your father are going to have a nice long talk about the baby-if there is one, which would include Jamie, Haley and Nathan and then we have a talk about this family, anything out in the open like why you think we would kick you out. Got it Sam?" Sam nodded and hugged Brooke and Julian thankful they weren't mad at her or she wasn't getting kicked out.

"But for right now. Say goodnight to everyone and go up to your room. We'll call you down for dinner and then after that back up to your room. Not a word of this to your siblings until we know for sure okay?" Sam nodded and kissed Jamie on the cheek then giving Haley and Nathan hugs goodbye and followed orders.

After she got up to her room she changed into her sweats. There was a rule at this house that you were not allowed to come to the dinner table in PJ's. You were allowed to come to a meal in your PJ's for breakfast and desert but for any other meal you had to be dressed and looked presentable. Meaning you could show up in sweats but you had to look nice about it so no clothes that were baggy. Sweats were alright sense they weren't baggy but they weren't allowed to wear something that just fell off like for example Sam wouldn't be allowed to wear Jamie's shirt as it would be really baggy and would just hang off her.

After Sam had gotten changed she crawled into her bed and laid there hoping to fall asleep while waiting for dinner. She was scared of what tomorrow would bring but she had to learn to accept that. There was a reason why she kept secrets and unfortunately this was one secret that she couldn't hide which sucks; Sam was the type to suffer in silence and maybe just maybe if there was one person she trusted enough she would suffer with them. With that Sam fell asleep thinking of everything that went on that day. When Brooke came up to get her for dinner she was fast asleep so Brooke left her knowing that she must have been exhausted with the day she had.

Stay Strong

X Ashley

Right well its' a little longer than normal but that's okay. Hope you enjoyed it Stepheyy


	9. Authors note

Hey everyone so I know you probably hate me but I just wanna get some things out there...

like usual this note will be taken down and put on my profile after a new chapter is posted.

Well life has been shit lately I had a job...but I recently got fired illegally but I let it go seeing as I had too much people invested in this job and someone else's job on the line if I went to fight it. I've been pissed at that but I'm letting it go, I'm currently going through some problems with my volunteer placement that I'm hoping will get resolved soon otherwise I have to quit which won't be fun seeing as I've been there for the last three or so years. Also dealing with some personal home problems regarding things that have been happening in the house, it's been on going for about two years sadly and this winter we had hoped the problem was finally gone but it has seemed to come back out within the warm weather we now have after the long cold ass winter we had. I've been doing really bad in school this semester and now in June two weeks away from the end of the year their now calling home to say I'm skipping class, why now? anyways, I'm looking at a long rough summer.

Though within this last week I've made up with a long time friend after I had messaged her about who I saw on her friends list and while I'm still mad as hell at her I couldn't very well let that go seeing as was a serious thing and she needed to not get into trouble-again. I've been hanging around her again lately and it seems we just always manage to pick up where we left off. Did I mention last summer I had gotten my brother's old desktop computer? well I did and you know it's awesome because it was used for gaming. Now it's just basically turned into a storage for my music :) I'm always on the hunt for the best song, I currently have about 60 gigs worth of music sitting on there which is over a million songs encase anyone is wondering, and sadly I don't have an ipod to fit it all :( the highest gig iPod I own is a 32 which is about half of what is on my computer. I've pretty much taken up my mom's laptop for the game I've been playing lately cause I have no space left on my computer-I need a bigger hard drive lol.

Anyways enough with the ranting let's check the status report on my stories below-

I have recently re-written** When The Past And The Present Collide (Smallville) **for like the third time on this version because I found tons of spelling mistakes and wasn't really happy with that version and so I'll probably re-write things every few years. It is marked as complete however it isn't, the story is just kind of picking up in a sense.

I'm not entirely sure if I've finished **Adult Life (One Tree Hill) **but I will check and if I haven't completed then I will finish.

I think I might attempt **The Secrets Of People (NCIS, multi crossover)** because I personally find it so horribly written, or I just might take it down we'll see.

I am currently working on a tag to** The Truth About Lily (One Tree Hill)** called** Lily's Lif**e (C**rossover with Glee)** but I have major writers block. You don't need to read The Truth About Lily to understand Lily's Life as it'll just basically be a whole entire story surrounded by that one-shot with some differences like ages, friends, family etc..but it's the same idea.

I'm trying to push through my writers block for all stories but it's not as simple as I wish it to be. Writers block is a bitch. My general idea for re-writing is simple, I'll take the story and read through it then chapter by chapter read it again and rewrite paragraph by paragraph. Sometimes it'll keep, get deleted or re-written it all depends on what's in my head and the vision I have. Once I have re-written up to the point where I've left off I'll replace chapter by chapter here in the story doc thingy.

I've edited my profile as it was abit out dated. My review policy-it's listed in my profile so I suggest you check that out.

Please feel free to contact me through PM to talk, ask questions, comment or even bash me, I can handle it. I'll also take ideas as well. I'm open to new things so please don't be shy! I didn't mention this earlier but I wanted to say that I've been active on Facebook and joining some fan groups for some help by people who actually understand what I'm writing about and so they've been a huge help with some great feedback. ALSO I am on twitter, you can find my handle in my profile but I don't post there often but feel free to follow. It's mainly my safe place to vent about my life that I can't do on Facebook. Thinking about making it an updater for here, let me know your your opinion in a private message.


End file.
